Home Sweet Home
by Kailee
Summary: [formerly 'A Malfoy Never] Involves Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, the Sleeping Beauty plant, boyfriends, marriages, rooming together and finally, slash. [reformatted] [CHAP 5 4-4-05]
1. A Malfoy Never

**Name of FanFiction: **Home Sweet Home

**Authoress: **Casey Katemera

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and co. Otherwise, Sirius would still be alive, and Harry and Draco would be a couple already, along with Ron and Hermione. Everything is © to J.K Rowling. However, I'm pretty sure I _do_ own the Sleeping Beauty plant, and the potion used to cure it...

**Summary: **A Potions assessment. The Forbidden Forest. Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter. The **Sleeping Beauty** plant. What do _you _think this story is about?

**Warning: **slash (mxm) nothing more than kissing.

* * *

"What are you doing, Potter?" Draco Malfoy leaned over his Potions partner's shoulder.

"What does it look like?" Harry Potter grinned, not turning around.

"You don't want to know."

"Really, what?" Harry persisted.

"Really, you don't want to know – so stop asking!" Draco refused to chuckle at the look on Harry's face – a Malfoy never laughed at a Potter, unless it was for cruel and evil purposes.

"Alright." Harry gave in, to the surprise of the Slytherin.

"... are you going to answer my question?" he asked, after waiting a moment.

"What question?" Harry absentmindedly replied.

"The question I asked you two minutes ago!" Draco growled.

"Which was...?"

"I – I don't know," he replied, scratching his head at his sudden memory loss.

"Then why are we standing here talking when we have a Potions assessment to do?" Harry asked – a very good point, Draco conceded. Mentally, of course; a Malfoy never compliments a Potter.

"I don't know that either. Father would kill me if he heard that I had been speaking civilly to a Potter." Something else a Malfoy never did. Speak civilly to a Potter.

"And uh... what's your address again?" Harry asked, an evil grin on his face.

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed. _Why the hell isn't he in Slytherin? He could fit right in!_

"What?" Harry asked, an innocent look replacing the evil grin.

"That was unnecessary!"

"About as unnecessary as you tormenting me and my friends night and day, day and night?" Harry pointed out. Draco shook his head.

"No, that's fun."

"Not for us," he commented.

"Well - it is for me," Draco replied.

"... we're doing it again."

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Speaking civilly and not getting on with our assessment." Harry almost laughed there.

"Let's get on with it then," Draco grumbled.

"Do you want to fly or walk?"

"That's a stupid question."

"I thought so. Meet you outside the Forest in five minutes, then?" he asked, not believing that he was setting a 'date' with Draco Malfoy.

"Yep. See you then." And with that, both headed off to their dormitories to get their brooms – Harry his Firebolt, Draco his Nimbus 2002 (a new model – it's almost as good as a Firebolt, but not quite).

**five minutes later**

"S'that you, Malfoy?" Harry whispered, thoroughly spooked.

"No," said boy replied sarcastically.

"Idiot," Harry shot.

"What? Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer." The two mounted their brooms, and took off towards the middle of the forest.

"It wasn't a stupid question. I honestly didn't know if it was you or not."

"Well who else would be out here at this time of night?" Draco pointed out.

"I dunno. Let's just get on with it, shall we?"

"Alright." Draco mentally smacked himself. A Malfoy never agrees with a Potter! This was just getting to be too much...

"..." They continued on, completely unaware they were being watched.

"..." After a few minutes, something made a really weird noise.

_**SQUEEE **_

"Wh – what was that?" Draco stuttered; then guess what he did. That's right, he mentally hit himself again. A Malfoy never sounded scared around a Potter.

"Scared, Malfoy?" Harry asked, not really paying any attention to what he was saying.

"You wish." Draco replied, automatically.

"... ooh, déjà vu." Harry shivered, remembering.

"Huh?" Draco frowned.

"Remember the Duelling Club in second year? That duel we had – that's exactly what we said beforehand, except the other way around. You said 'scared, Potter?', and I replied 'you wish.'"

"Riiight..." Draco said. He didn't remember – after all, that was five years ago now. They were in their seventh year now.

"Honest! We did!" Harry grinned, continuing on. They had stopped flying when whatever it was had made that weird noise.

"Yep, I believe you Potter."

"No you don't!" Harry exclaimed!

"Yes, I do!" Draco retorted.

"Oh, OK then." Harry laughed mentally at the look on Draco's face. It was one of pure shock – he hadn't expected Harry to give in so easily.

"..." They kept on flying, almost to the center of the forest. They reached it, and landed gracefully.

"..." Beginning to look around the clearing, neither noticed still that they were being watched.

"Is that one of the plants we're meant to be looking for?" Harry asked, pointing to a white flower, with a purple stem and black leaves.

"I think so," Draco affirmed.

"Let's grab it."

"After you." Draco offered.

"OK." Harry grabbed it. And froze.

"Potter? You OK? Potter?" Draco asked, waving a hand in front of the Gryffindor's face.

"..." There was no reply.

"Harry?" Draco asked, trying out his first name. It sounded strange, coming from his mouth – he hadn't used it in years. At least, not to the aforementioned boy's face.

"..." Still no reply. Not even a twitch of his eye.

"Ohmigod." Draco gasped, and fumbled with the special communication screen Professor Snape had given them in case they got into any trouble in the Forest. Honestly, the Professor had expected them to use it a lot sooner.

"..." Harry didn't even move.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Draco yelled into the COM screen.

"_What is it, Draco?"_ came the electronic reply.

"Potter's Petrified-kind-of." The Professor's brow furrowed. 'Kind-of'?

"_What do you mean by that?"_ he asked.

"He's frozen, but not exactly like Petrified frozen." Draco explained, holding the screen up so that Snape could see the Gryffindor.

"_Bring him up to the Hospital Wing. I think I may know the cure..." _Snape grinned.

"I'll be right there." Draco switched off the COM screen. "**Wingardium Leviosa!**" he called. He then mounted his broom (remembering to grab Harry's on the way), and took off towards the castle.

**in the Hospital Wing**

"So Professor, what's wrong with him?" Draco asked, lounging on the bed next to Harry's.

"The plant he pulled out – what did it look like?" Snape questioned.

"It had white petals, black leaves and a purple stem. Why?"

"It's the **Sleeping Beauty** plant." Snape's lip twitched. He had thought so.

"And what exactly is the cure?" Draco asked, not liking the way the Potions Master's lip twitched.

"A kiss from one's true love," the aforementioned Potions Master replied.

"Isn't that cliché?" Draco asked matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but you know the wizards who make these things – never creative."

"Right. So... how do we find out Ha – Potter's true love?" A Malfoy never refers to a Potter by their first name. Draco had slipped up on that in the forest, out of concern for a classmate – completely forgetting who that classmate was.

"We have to put a potion in everyone's drinks tonight at dinner in the Great Hall. If his true love drinks it, he or she will immediately come up to the Hospital Wing, and revive Harry."

"And what about the rest that drink it?" Draco frowned.

"They'll be feeling... amorous, to say the least."

"Merlin help us."

"I could say the same thing. Do you want to take yours now, as a precaution?" Snape asked.

"Alright." Draco agreed, and Snape produced a purplish-pink tinted potion.

"Here it is. Since I send seventh-year-students regularly into the forest, I keep a supply of this handy."

"..." Draco gulped it down, and suddenly swayed slightly.

"Draco, what's wrong with you?"

"..." He didn't reply. Walking over to Harry's bed in a daze, he leaned over the other boy, and brushed his lips against the Gryffindor's. A Malfoy never kissed a Potter, so Draco began to pull away. To his surprise, he felt Harry kissing him back – until his eyes opened, that is.

"Malfoy? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU KISSING ME?" he yelled.

"I – I guess I'm your true love, Harry. And you were kissing me back!" he accused, covering up the first sentence by speaking really quickly.

"..." Harry didn't reply – Draco guessed he was trying to register all of the complications the information recently received could trigger.

"Harry?" he asked tentatively.

"... well, that's good." He finally said.

"..." This time, it was Draco who was speechless.

"What?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Why did you say 'that's good'?" Draco frowned.

"Because I love you." This sent the Slytherin stumbling back a few paces.

"..." he was speechless for the second time in two minutes. That was a first for him. A Malfoy was never speechless around a Potter.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well?"

"Well what?" Draco replied.

"I just told you I love you."

"And?"

"That has to count for something!" Harry exclaimed.

"Says who?" Draco smirked.

"Says me!" he retorted.

"And since when does what you say matter?"

"BOYS!" Professor Snape stepped in between them, looking to either one.

"Sorry, Professor." Draco apologised.

"Yeah, what he said." Harry grinned, receiving a glare from both pale humans.

"I'm going down to the Great Hall for lunch now. I expect to see you two down there shortly." Snape frowned, and whirled around, exiting the Hospital Wing as quickly as possible – getting away from the rising hormone levels.

"Yes, Professor."

"..." There was silence for a minute or so after the teacher left.

"Is he gone?" Draco asked.

"I think so," Harry replied, and grunted slightly as Draco pounced on him. Well, the potion had left him feeling a bit more than 'amorous'. He was what we call 'horny'.

"..." There was no breath left for words as the two parted for air. Harry then pulled Draco down for another, sweeter, kiss.

"..."

"Mmm, you taste good, Draco," he grinned. And Draco just barely registered what he had just done, and what he felt. A Malfoy was never supposed to love a Potter. And you know what? Draco didn't care.

"Likewise, Potter."

"How long did Snape mean by 'shortly'?" Harry asked.

"An hour or so?" Draco replied, grinned at the emerald-eyed boy.

"Good."

"Hey Harry?" Draco grinned.

"Yeah?" And above all, A Malfoy never said -

"I love you too..." to a Potter. But who cares? Certainly not anyone in that Hospital Wing.

****

Deep in the forest, a mysterious figure with long red hair chuckled.

"Very good Draco, Harry. You are playing your parts to perfection."

And neither of the two mentioned boys knew they were being watched.

* * *

****

_Casey: And thus, the product of my extremely dirty, but sometimes kind of romantic, mind._

_Random Muse #2: Review, please?_

_Casey: I just did an AutoSummary on this fic, and this is what the most important 1 of my fic is, according to the computer:_

_Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter. Draco exclaimed. Draco frowned. _

_Draco retorted._

"_Harry?" Draco frowned._

"_Draco?" Draco replied._

_Draco grinned._

_Casey: I'm not kidding; it really did. Anyway, just thought I'd share that with you since it's really funny. Ja ne!_


	2. Making It Official

**Name of FanFiction: **Home Sweet Home

**Authoress: **Casey Katemera

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and co. Otherwise, Sirius would still be alive, and Harry and Draco would be a couple already, along with Ron and Hermione. Everything is © to J.K Rowling. I'm pretty sure I own the Firebolt 1000, though.

**Summary: **Harry and Draco are officially together, and Ron and Hermione drop a bombshell of their own...

**Warning: **slash (mxm) nothing more than kissing.

* * *

Ron called Harry over to him. "Harry, look at this broom! It's the Firebolt 1000! I didn't think that they were actually going through with making this!" The three best friends were in Diagon Alley in the Christmas holidays of their seventh year.

"Wow..." Harry breathed. It wasn't much better than the Firebolt – nothing could be much better than the Firebolt – but it was the updated version. Like Microsoft XP over Microsoft 2000.

"Ron, we have to go and get our books!" called an irritated Hermione. They'd been standing there admiring the brooms for at least half an hour.

"Aww, 'Mione..." whined Ron.

"Now, Ronald."

"Hey, Hermione, isn't that Draco?" asked Harry, pointing to the familiar head of white-blonde hair heading their way.

"What's Malfoy doing _here_?" growled Ron.

"Excuse me, Weasley, Hermione, I need to talk to Harry." Draco appeared as smooth and suave as always, but for his silvery eyes. They did not leave Harry's emerald ones for a second.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked as the Malfoy heir led him away from his friends.

"Harry, will you go out with me?" Harry blinked, blinked again, and smiled softly, accepting. But before he did, he had to ask something.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Harry, I _want_ to go out with you. I _want_ to be your boyfriend. I _want_ you to be my boyfriend." They had begun this conversation on the last day of the previous term, just after a Potions assessment went wrong and Draco had kissed Harry.

"Demanding, aren't you?" Harry smirked.

"A Malfoy always gets what he wants." Draco smirked right back.

"Draco, you _do_ realise that if we're together, you can't be a Death Eater. You'll have to publicly renounce all ties to the Malfoy family and Voldemort?" Harry had to make sure Draco knew what he was doing.

"Really? I was looking forward to being tortured and abused for the rest of my – probably very short – life." The smirk didn't waver.

"Draco, I'm serious." Harry frowned.

"I thought you were Harry."

"Draco!" Harry was beginning to be a little worried about Draco's mental stability.

"Harry, cracking jokes is how I'm handling this."

"Well, I can give you another way to handle it. Come over here, I don't want anyone stealing my technique." Harry pulled the Slytherin over into the shadow of an antique wares shop.

"Really? Wha – mmm..." The feeling of a warm mouth on his suddenly cut off what Draco had been going to say. His eyes slid closed as he enjoyed the feeling of his new boyfriend exploring his mouth.

"..." Eventually though, he had to get a taste of Harry himself, and switched their positions. Pushing Harry back against the wall, he expelled Harry's tongue from his mouth and followed it back to Harry's mouth with his own.

"That's a good way." Draco murmured after they parted for air.

"I think so too." Harry grinned, his eyes sparkling. He looked thoroughly kissed – lips slightly swollen, hair mussed (more so than usual) and robes a bit of a mess.

"I want to do it again... I don't think I've quite got a grip on it." Draco said, leaning his forehead against Harry's.

"I have no objections."

And with that, they proceeded to kiss each other silly for the next five or six minutes.

* * *

"What did Malfoy want at Diagon Alley, Harry? I've been meaning to ask." Hermione frowned as she moved a piece of a muggle chess set. She had challenged Ron to a game, claiming she wanted to see if she was any better this term than last. Harry doubted if she was.

"Oh, just something about the Auror course we both signed up for next summer." This was partly true – Draco and Harry had both signed up for the Auror course after getting 'Outstandings' in pre-N.E.W.Ts at the end of their sixth year.

"He's going to be an Auror? I thought Death Eaters couldn't become one..." said Ron maliciously as he began to formulate his strategy. Harry recognised it as the one Ron used to use to beat him in fourth year.

"He's not a Death Eater, Ron." Harry replied.

"Could have fooled me..." Ron said as Hermione fell into one of his traps, by breaking away from her strategy to capture a bishop.

"Ron, don't judge a book by its cover," Hermione shook her head as she realised her mistake.

"What's Malfoy being an Auror got to do with books, Hermione?" Ron asked, confused.

"It's a muggle saying, Ron."

"Oh." He grinned.

"You two are acting like you're married." Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well... that's not too hard. You see..." Hermione began, lifting her hand so Harry could see the sparkling ring on her finger.

"You got MARRIED?! And I wasn't invited?!" Harry exploded.

"Well, we sort of... eloped," she offered as an explanation.

"What the hell is eloping?" he asked.

"Ran off and did it without family permission or presence," Ron offered, and Harry looked at him, slightly surprised that he knew that.

"Oh. Still... I wouldn't've told anyone." Harry frowned.

"The knowledge would've shone out of your eyes, Harry." Hermione laughed.

"Are you going to have a second ceremony, with family and everything?" he asked after a few minutes. Ron had Hermione in check, so she took the opportunity to lean back and survey her strategy – now in tatters.

"Yeah, in the Christmas holidays. You're invited to _that _one," she grinned. She moved a pawn into the line of fire, preventing Ron from coming any closer to her king while she remoulded her tactics.

"I should hope so!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Harry, I did it!" Draco grinned, coming to sit on Harry's lap at breakfast before the majority of the students arrived.

"Did what, Drake?" he asked, sliding his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"I sent Father and Mother an owl, telling them about us!"

"Really? Good. Now we can finally be together openly." Harry sighed inwardly. One more obstacle out of their way.

"And let's start right now." Draco initiated a kiss that drew the attention of the students that were there, as well as a few of the teachers. Dumbledore just pretended not to notice, but Professor McGonagall was offended.

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy," she called across the hall, drawing all eyes to them.

"Uh... yes, Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked, a sheepish smiled on his face.

"Public displays of affection – or PDAs as they are more commonly know – are quite out of place at the dinner table."

"Sorry Professor. It's just that... uh... Harry here told me that... ummm..." Draco stumbled for an explanation.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"That we both got into the Auror course next summer, Professor." Harry explained smoothly.

"Ah. Well done, then. No detention this time. Next time I will _not_ be so forgiving." Silently she applauded Harry on his handling of the situation.

"Yes, Professor." Harry caught the undertone.

"Yes, Professor." Echoed Draco.

"I'll see you in Potions, Drake." Harry murmured, and shoved his boyfriend unceremoniously off his lap, turning to order his breakfast from the empty plate.

"Bye." Draco made his way back to the Slytherin table, rubbing his hip where he had landed.

"What was _that_ about, Harry?" asked Hermione, from behind Harry.

"What?" he asked, munching on some toast.

"The first names! The PDA!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh... I thought I'd told you. Draco's my boyfriend," Harry said nonchalantly, grinning inwardly.

"You... didn't tell us." Ron said in a strangled voice.

"Oh. Sorry! Must have slipped my mind."

"Yes. Uh... Ron? Are you... alright?" asked Hermione haltingly. Ron's face was getting redder and purpler as he forgot to breathe after Harry's bombshell was dropped.

"No," he managed to get out. He had meant to say 'yes'.

"Why?" Hermione prodded as she sat down, pulling her husband with her.

"Why what?" Ron asked, his colour returning to normal slowly.

"Why aren't you OK?" she repeated, exasperated.

"Who said I wasn't OK?"

"You did."

"Oh. Did I say that out loud?" Ron asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes, you did." Hermione giggled, and returned to her food.

"Oops..." he murmured. Harry suddenly stood.

"Bye, guys." He made his way to his first class, different to the Weasleys. He had double Potions. Ron had Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione had History of Magic.


	3. Fight Among Friends

**Name of FanFiction: **Home Sweet Home

**Authoress: **Casey Katemera

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and co. Otherwise, Sirius would still be alive, and Harry and Draco would be a couple already, along with Ron and Hermione. Everything is © to J.K Rowling.

**Summary: **Hermione and Ron ask Harry to do something for them, and Harry and Ron fight. Features Fluffy!Draco.

**Warning: **slash (mxm) ß nothing more than kissing.

* * *

"Draco." Harry murmured hesitantly, while they were sitting in the library studying for the Charms quiz the next period.

"What?" Draco asked, sucking on his quill.

"Nothing." Harry sighed.

Draco waited a moment, then asked; "Harry, are you OK? You've wanted to ask me something for the past hour, I can tell. What is it?"

"It's _nothing_." Harry exaggerated.

"Well... OK. Just... you know you can tell me anything, right?" Draco frowned.

"I know."

"Alright then. C'me 'ere." Draco held open his arms, and motioned for Harry to come closer.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Potter, get your cute ass over here NOW!" Draco whispered fiercely. Harry jumped.

"I'm coming!" He chuckled. He settled himself on Draco's lap, and Madam Pince cleared her throat, but didn't do anything. Yet. Draco latched his lips onto Harry's sensitive neck-spot and bit it gently. Harry gasped softly.

"Was that a good reason to come?" Draco muttered silkily.

"Uh... I guess. OW! OK, yeah it was!" Harry yelped when Draco whacked him softly on the arm.

"Better."

"Ah _hem_." A female voice (sounding remarkably like Umbridge) startled the couple.

"Oh, hi Hermione. Hey Ron." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Hello Harry," smiled Hermione.

"..." Ron didn't say anything – he was in shock from seeing yet _another _PDA.

"Oh, right. Oops." Harry slid off Draco's lap, earning him a disgruntled glare from Draco.

"Hey!"

"What?" Harry resisted the urge to laugh at the expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Get back here!" Harry glanced at Hermione, and when he saw she was motioning for him to come over and talk to him, he sighed.

"I will in a minute, I've gotta talk to the Weasleys."

"And Granger." Draco added.

"No, just the Weasleys." Draco's eyes bugged out at Harry's answer.

"Then why is...? Oh! Good one." He laughed it off, thinking Harry meant it as a joke.

"I'm serious!" Harry chuckled.

"You mean they...?"

"Yep," he affirmed.

"I wonder if we...?" Draco let the sentence trail off, open to the imagination.

"Maybe. I'll ask Dumbledore." Harry said as he began to move towards Hermione and Ron _Weasley_.

"Can't you do anything without him?" asked Draco, exasperated.

"I just want his advice. Now, I've _really_ gotta go and talk to them." Harry emphasized.

"OK."

"What do you want, guys?" Harry asked the married couple as he neared them.

"Well, you know how Ron and I tied the knot, right?" Hermione jumped right into it.

"Yeah..."

"Well, we – OK, _I_ – want you to help us in decorating the rooms Dumbledore gave us." Harry grinned at the 'us'. He wondered how many beds they were getting in.

"Really? Neat. I'll do it," Harry agreed.

"With_out_ Malfoy, Harry." Ron put emphasis on the 'out'.

"Umm... OK, I'll see what I can do." Harry frowned at the malice in Ron's voice as he said the name of his best friend's boyfriend.

"You know, Harry, sometimes it feels as though you spend more time with him than you do us nowadays." Ron continued.

"That's not _my_ fault! After you two got together, I got sick of being left out!" Harry exclaimed. Thankfully they were just outside of Madam Pince's domain in the library, and were allowed to speak a little louder than normal.

"Left _out_? We never left you out!" cried Ron.

"Oh really? Pairing up in Potions. Going to Hogsmeade. DA meetings. Walking to breakfast. Walking to _classes_." Harry counted off examples on his fingers until Ron stopped him with his hands.

"I get the point! Maybe we did leave you out a bit, but we were getting _married_, Harry! We need to have a bit of time together!" Ron looked slightly offended at the revelation Harry had made.

"Well sor-_ee_! I was just saying that that was why I started to spend less time with you and more time with my _boyfriend_. I was _sick_ of you two snuggling!" Harry shouted, then his eyes widened as he realised what he had said. **Too late now,** he thought.

"Just don't come crying to us when he dumps you." Ron spat.

"Fine." Harry spun and stalked back into the library to Draco.

"Fine." Ron called after him, always needing to have the last word.

"_Harry. Ron. _CUT IT OUT!" Hermione growled as she tugged Harry back towards her and Ron.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry muttered.

"Sorry Hermione," Ron echoed.

"I'm going back to my boyfriend." Harry snarled, and left.

"You do that," yelled Ron.

"I _hate_ it when Ron gets all huffy because I'm with you." Harry whispered to Draco, sounding defeated.

"Well it's his problem. If he can't see what a great person you are, and how hot we look together, and get _over _the fact that I'm a Malfoy, then maybe he's not such a great friend." Draco pointed out, his head stuck in a book.

"It's not that... he just can't accept that you're working for Dumbledore, like Snape." Harry sighed.

"Oh _that_. Well, it was a bit of a sudden change, wasn't it? I suppose I can forgive him for that." Draco murmured, leaving Harry wondering if this really _was_ his Slytherin boyfriend.

"I'm not sure _I_ can," he admitted.

"Harry, he's been your best friend almost since the moment you set foot on the Hogwarts Express –"Harry cut Draco off.

"And until I arrived at Hogwarts and met everyone here, my _only_ friend _ever_."

"Really? Geez, Harry... you must have had a really shitty childhood." Draco sounded sorry, and slid his arm around the Gryffindor's waist.

"You can say that again..." Harry mumbled, and turned so his face was hidden in the crook of Draco's neck.

"I... love you, Harry," whispered Draco. It was the first time he'd said that – Harry lifted his head to look into Draco's eyes.

"Love you too, Drake," he smiled when he saw that Draco meant it.

"You've got _me_ now." Draco hugged Harry tightly.

"I know."

"What's that tone of voice supposed to mean?" Draco asked playfully.

"I was _joking_, Draco!" Harry grinned.

"Well, it wasn't very funny..." Draco pouted.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Draco smiled sunnily, the brilliance almost blinding Harry.

"Smoochy!" he laughed, and the two packed away their books and headed to Charms, arm in arm.

"Love ya." Harry murmured.

"Love you more!" Draco grinned.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Awww, how _cute_ is that! Can I take your photo?" Ginny Weasley popped up behind them just as they were about to enter the classroom, and showed them her camera.

"Sure, Ginny. It's OK with you, isn't it Drake?" asked Harry.

"Sure, go ahead." They posed in the doorway, Draco with his arms around Harry's waist and his chin on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Say Harry Malfoy and Draco Potter!" she giggled.

"What?!" they laughed, and to this day, you can find that photo in the Weasley family photo album. Ginny treasures it beyond almost anything else in her possession.


	4. All Better Now

**Name of FanFiction: **Home Sweet Home

**Authoress: **Casey Katemera

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and co. Otherwise, Sirius would still be alive, and Harry and Draco would be a couple already, along with Ron and Hermione. Everything is © to J.K Rowling.

**Summary: **Harry and Ron make up, and Harry helps them to decorate. Then Harry and Draco go and see Dumbledore. Features Blunt!Dumbledore and Girly!Hermione.

**Warning: **slash (mxm) nothing more than kissing.

* * *

"Go on, Harry. You've got to make it up with him." Draco Malfoy gave his boyfriend a little push.

"I know... wish me luck." Harry sighed.

"Luck. Love you." Draco pecked him on the lips as a sign of encouragement.

"You too." Harry answered.

"..." Draco watched as Harry walked over to Ron, rehearsing what he was going to say.

"Hey, Ron," he said casually.

"What do you want?" growled the redhead.

"I want to say that I'm sorry for what I said yesterday," Harry drooped his head.

"Which part?" asked Ron maliciously.

"That part where I said I was sick of you two." Harry whispered.

"Well... apology accepted. But only if you'll accept my apology." Ron relented. Harry looked up in surprise.

"For what?"

"Leaving you out in the first place." Ron grinned awkwardly.

"I won't accept that apology –"Ron cut Harry off.

"Why not?!" he exclaimed, his face stormy.

"Because there's nothing to apologise about! I understand that you two need time alone." Harry chuckled.

"Cool. Are you still going to help us with the redecorating?" Ron asked hopefully.

"If you want me to." Harry said.

"Do I! I've got no sense when it comes to decorating. I need you, mate." Ron laughed, slinging his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Aww... I'm touched!" Harry pretended to wipe and imaginary tear from his eye.

"Touched in the head." Ron shot back.

"Oi!" Harry called, and chased after his reinstated best friend as they raced through the castle. Draco watched them go, then headed back to his common room to deal with Pansy and her inquisitive questions.

* * *

"Should the bedspread be this colour or this colour?" Hermione said, showing Ron two pieces of red cloth, seemingly alike.

"They look the same to me, 'Mione."

"Harry, do you see the difference?" asked Hermione, finally giving up with Ron and colours.

"Hermione, I'm _gay_. Of course I see the difference!" Harry laughed.

"Then which colour do you reckon?" she persisted.

"The darker one," he decided after careful examination.

"Really? I liked the lighter one more..." Hermione trailed off.

"Then why'd you ask for _my_ opinion?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"I wanted to see what you thought," she smiled.

"But you weren't going to take my advice."

"I would have if you'd suggested the lighter one," she said sheepishly.

"Her_mione_," laughed Harry.

"What? I'm a teenage girl – I thrive on difficulty and disagreement."

"Psh, yeah right," sniggered Ron.

"You stay out of it, Ron," she said, mock-angrily.

"Don't fight," said Harry, separating.

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Because you're married," Harry offered as a meagre explanation.

"That's a reason _to_ fight, Harry-dear." Hermione patronised.

"Don't call me that." Harry snickered.

"Why not?" she asked again.

"You sound like Mrs. Weasley," he laughed, then stopped as Hermione pointed something out.

"Harry, I _am_ Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh dear Merlin!" he exclaimed, realising it was true. He fell back on the unclothed bed.

"I like the sound of that... Hermione Weasley. Has a nice ring to it," Hermione said wistfully.

"You've been Mrs. Weasley for months, and you only just realised that now?" asked Ron.

"Sad, isn't it?" Harry turned to Ron.

"Say... did you guys have a honeymoon?" he asked.

"None of your business, Harry," said Hermione prudishly.

"HA! Ron, you _have_ to tell me about it," he laughed.

"I already did, mate. On the train." Ron stared at him, confused.

"But I was asleep on the train," Harry retorted.

"You were? Since when did you sleep with your eyes open?" Ron asked.

"Since... I don't know... sometime this summer, I think," he laughed.

"Listen guys, I've gotta go. I'm meeting Professor Dumbledore and Draco for a quick talk about our relationship," he said a few minutes later, making a face.

"Should be fun." Hermione commented, folding sheets.

"You bet. Don't stay up!" he called as he headed out the portrait hole to their rooms.

"We won't," chortled Ron.

"See ya," shouted Hermione.

"Bye."

* * *

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. Thank you for joining us." Dumbledore steepled his fingers in that well-known way as Draco entered his office. Harry was already there and waiting, and he stood to embrace Draco.

"Hi Drake."

"Hi Harry, Professor." Draco greeted them warmly. Very different from the Draco of the past six years, Dumbledore noted.

"Let's just jump right in, shall we?" he asked.

"Sounds good," agreed the couple.

"How far has this relationship gone in physical terms?" the Headmaster asked, true to his word of jumping right in.

"Whoa, when you say jump right in, your really mean _jump right in_, huh? Umm..." Harry stumbled for the words.

"Snogging in armchairs, that sort of thing, Professor." Draco finished.

"So nothing below the waist yet?" he asked.

"Not that I remember," thought Draco.

"Nope," established Harry.

"Alright. Draco, I am approving your request to join the Order next summer, as well as Harry's, Mister Weasley's, and Miss Gran– ah, Mrs Weasley's." Dumbledore waited, as if he knew Harry wanted to ask something else.

"Professor..." Harry began.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Um, Draco and I were wondering if you would allow us to share chambers somewhere in the castle as well..." he asked, hesitantly.

"If both of you are truly that serious about your relationship, I don't see why not." Dumbledore granted.

"Thank you, Professor!" Harry exclaimed. He hadn't expected it to be that easy.

"Thank you," repeated Draco.

"You may go. I will notify you when your rooms will be ready – as you must already know, you are allowed to decorate them any way you choose." Dumbledore smiled.

"Great! Thank you again, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Harry grinned as he pulled Draco out of the room for a few kisses before dinner.

"You're welcome, Harry." Dumbledore sighed.

* * *

I've decided that this will be a collection of short-stories, all revolving around Harry and Draco's personal life: like their first fight, their first 'time', their coming out to the school etc. When I find the inspiration for each chapter, I'll write it.

Next chapter is the moving in together - probably the 'first time' chapter as well. I'll have a link to the lemon once I get up the courage to try and write it, lol.

Sorry I kept you all waiting for this one - I completely forgot I had it sitting here! LOL. Anyway;

... warning, shameless story-plug coming up ...

Go and check out my 'new' story, 'The Story of SallyAnne Perks'. I got tired of wondering what happened to her and decided to write a oneshot. It isn't very long, a couple of chapters per year (it only goes up to fifth year), and the story is told by someone quite unexpected!

... shameless story-plug ended ...


	5. Family Reunion

**Name of Fanfic: **Home Sweet Home

**Authoress: **Kailee

**Disclaimer: **I own it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -_laughs evilly all the way to jail-_. Yes, I admit it. I stole that disclaimer from Lizeth. _–hangs head in shame-_.

**Summary: **Involves Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, the Sleeping Beauty plant, boyfriends, marriages, rooming together and finally, slash.

**Warnings:** slash (mxm)  nothing more than kissing; subtle hints of child abuse in this chapter.

* * *

"You gave them their own room!" Severus Snape stormed, pacing the Headmaster's office furiously. He had just heard about the unfortunate situation – unfortunate in _his_ point of view, anyway.

"Yes, Severus. I didn't think it would be a problem." Albus Dumbledore remained calm, watching his Potions Master from behind the huge pile of books that had accumulated during his recent research (it was on how to keep the flavour in lemon drops for long journeys after you've sucked on them for ages).

"Problem? Headmaster, they're teenage boys. They have teenage-boy hormones. They're together, as a couple. And you're giving them a room to themselves!" Snape seemed to almost be red in the face. Which was quite a nice change from his usually sallow colouring.

"Severus…" Albus trailed off warningly, only half-joking.

"Don't 'Severus' me, Albus! You know full well what Draco went through as a child and when he came to Hogwarts. As his godfather, I will _not_ let him be subjected to that again!" Yes, Dumbledore _did_ know precisely what Draco had been subjected to by his father as a child. He also knew that Draco didn't know that Severus knew. Albus blinked as he thought this thought. It was confusing, even for him.

"I believe that that is not your decision, Severus. As Master Malfoy's mother, it is up to Narcissa. I have owled her, and she will be here within the hour." His calm façade didn't waver as he informed Severus of this. He was sure that Narcissa would be… unopposed to her son's happiness.

"And if she does not approve of the boys having their own room?" Severus said, only half-believing his words.

"Then I will summon Harry and Draco here and tell them what is to happen," proclaimed Dumbledore, speaking in riddles once again.

"Which will be?" persisted Severus.

"Well, if they persist in the idea that they will share a room… marriage, I suppose," he said, smiling secretly.

"Marriage!" Snape exclaimed. Then he did something that the students at Hogwarts would have paid money to see.

He fainted.

"Severus?" Albus poked the unconscious man with his foot. "Oh dear… I should have been more subtle about it I suppose…"

* * *

Draco was studying in the Slytherin common room (for the last time, he thought fondly), when he got a HUGE surprise. Well, not HUGE, but a surprise in any case. "Mother? What are you doing here?" And then he saw the old man entering the common room behind the thin blonde woman.

"Draco! My boy, look how much you've grown!" The old man grinned (in a shockingly un-Malfoy-ish manner).

"Grandfather!" Draco exclaimed, jumping out of his (leather) armchair and hurtling towards Lucius' father, who easily caught him in a hug.

"Grandfather? What happened to Pop?" he whispered into his grandson's ear. He also whispered a spell to un-gel Draco's hair – he had never approved of gel. Draco rolled his eyes as his hands automatically went to his head to make sure the spell hadn't done any major damage.

"I'm not six anymore, Grandfather," the Malfoy heir smiled.

"Will you compromise?" the Malfoy patriarch looked so forlorn that Draco had to agree. He supposed that was where he, his father and his uncle had gotten the puppy-dog eyes from.

"Fine… Grandpa," Draco sighed, as if losing a huge battle. Narcissa watched this exchange with amusement, as if they were just any ordinary family having a reunion.

"That's m'boy." Draco's grandfather ruffled his grandson's hair affectionately, like he used to do when Draco was knee-height. Draco had the same reaction now as he had then – his hands flailed around, trying to bat his grandfather away, then smoothing down the gorgeous (and smooth) blonde locks.

"Where's father?" Draco asked absently. Narcissa looked uncomfortable for a moment before answering. Draco didn't notice.

"He's… tied up right now, Draco. He couldn't come," she said as if she regretted it, when in fact, she sure as hell did _not_.

"… Good," Draco murmured softly. Narcissa and her father-in-law still heard him, though. The Slytherin common room had _fantastic_ acoustics.

"Draco!" they both exclaimed, hastily checking around for spies and such.

"What? If he did come, I'd have to book a bed in the Hospital Wing!" Draco pointed out huffily. Narcissa sighed.

"I suppose you're right, dear. Now, how about a hug for your old mum?" she smiled wearily.

"You're not old, mum," Draco said as he hugged her fiercely.

"Yes, dear," she answered, grinning.

"You say that to Father when you don't agree with him!" Draco exclaimed, put out.

"I do?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, you do," Draco grinned.

"I never realised," Narcissa sarcastically said. Her father-in-law and son chuckled softly. They all had the same sense of humour, one that Lucius did not possess. This, of course, led to a mystified Lucius when Narcissa and Draco would burst out in giggles at some random thing he'd say at the dinner table.

Which, in turn, led to a _very_ close mother-son relationship between Narcissa and Draco. One that both enjoyed very much, as it was full of moments of laughter, and MasterCard moments. You know… priceless.

* * *

Harry was wandering around the corridor that led to the kitchens, having trouble remembering exactly _which_ portrait of fruit it was that led to said kitchens. He heard a noise behind him, causing him to pull out his wand and whirl around in one swift movement.

Draco looked at the wand pointed between his eyes, going slightly cross-eyed. Harry grinned, and lowered the wand. "Uh, Harry?" Draco breathed in relief.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry asked nonchalantly, as he put his wand away. He acted as if nothing had happened.

"Professor Dumbledore needs to see us. Oh, and I want you to meet somebody." Draco thought it fair to give his boyfriend an advance warning.

"Who is it, Drake?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just come with me – they're in the Headmaster's office." Draco said mysteriously.

Harry shrugged. He'd get food later.

* * *

"Ah, here they come. Severus, are you sure you don't want an ice-pack for your head?" Dumbledore asked kindly, giggling inside at the angry red bump on the Potions Master's forehead. He knew that Severus would refuse – it would lead to questions asked by students that were unanswerable.

If Severus wanted to keep his dignity intact, he would leave right now, and go back to his rooms. Anyone who saw his would surely spread rumours. That was including Harry and Draco.

But Severus was determined to see the couple's rooms, and compare them to his own (which were in the dungeons, and were quite cosy).

"Yes, Albus. I'm fine," Snape replied through gritted teeth.

"Suit yourself." At that moment, the two boys who everyone had gathered for entered the room. They looked slightly ruffled, as if they had stopped and had a… ahem… stress-relieving session… a few minutes ago. Dumbledore smiled – he _had_ been young once, contrary to popular belief. "Harry, Draco – please, sit down."

Before the boys did so, Draco turned Harry carefully to see the other two people in the room. One was, of course, Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black), who looked lovely in a light blue robe that matched her eyes almost. Her waist-length blonde hair was brushed to perfection, and looked _very_ shiny in the light of the office.

The other person was a distinguished old man, who looked about as old as Dumbledore, but a bit more dignified. His brown-hazel eyes locked with Harry's, and were sparkling with mirth as Dumbledore's often did. Harry wondered if all old people were sharing in some private joke. Probably, he concluded.

The old man had silvery hair that was peppered with streaks of plain grey. He obviously didn't really care much about his appearance – or at least, not right now. He was wearing rich purple robes, and a monocle dangled from around his neck.

"Harry, this is my grandfather, Renatus Malfoy," Draco announced, gesturing to the old man, who smiled and nodded. "And you've met my mother, Narcissa Malfoy," Draco added. Narcissa looked wary for a moment, then smiled and stood up.

"Mrs Malfoy, it's good to see you again." Harry said politely. "And Mr Malfoy? It's nice to meet you."

"You're lying through your teeth, boy. I seem to recall our last meeting was not so pleasant. But I hope you can judge me as myself this time, instead of judging me by my choice in husband. Or should I say, ex-husband," Narcissa amended. It seemed as though Harry – well, everyone, really – had her character all wrong. Maybe she _did_ have a backbone.

"Ex-husband? You and Father got a divorce! Why does no-one tell me these things!" Draco wailed, quite uncivilised. Harry rolled his eyes, then grinned at Draco's grandfather, who had done the same thing.

"Because you didn't need to know, Draco-dear. All you need to know is I am living with your grandfather while your father and I sort out the details," Narcissa said. It was obvious that the conversation was over, and Draco wasn't to press the matter (until later, in private).

"Yes, Mother," Draco sighed.

"Mother?" Narcissa repeated, one eyebrow raised (yet again).

"I mean, mum," Draco slowly smiled. Harry turned to Renatus to shake hands.

"And, please – don't call me Mr Malfoy; it associates me with a name I no longer claim for myself. If you and my grandson are as close as this nitwit of a headmaster claims, you can call me Grandpa," Renatus smiled. Well, that explained his un-Malfoy-ness. Wait… what did he just say?

"Nitwit of a headmaster?" Harry repeated, with a small grin on his face. Severus was glaring fiercely, after having stared out the window for much of the conversation. Dumbledore just sat there, watching Renatus wearing a huge smile. Apparently, this was a big joke between them.

"We went to school together. Trust me… he's as much of a nitwit as you or I," Renatus replied. Harry wondered if he should say the reply that came into his mind, then decided to go for it.

"Not very much, then… uh… Grandpa?" Harry asked, almost forgetting to call the old man that.

"I like you – you've got spirit," Renatus chuckled.

"Too much, my friends sometimes say," Harry murmured, getting into the spirit. All this time, Draco and Narcissa had been just holding each other in a reassuring hug, and now they let go.

"I'll bet they do," Renatus said with a twinkle, before Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Gentlemen," he began, then hesitated for a second before adding, "and Narcissa, if you will please follow me?"

* * *

Renatus whistled. "Wow."

"I'll second that," Narcissa commented, her eyes roving.

"Polished up quite nicely, didn't it?" asked Albus.

"Considering it used to be a storage cupboard for toilet seats… yes," Severus snorted, speaking for the first time in a while.

"What do you think, boys?" asked Albus, watching them curiously.

The room was subtly decorated in both Slytherin and Gryffindor colours. This had to be done _very_ subtly, because, as anyone will know, red and green just DON'T go together.

The rooms were all adjoined, and there were five of them. When you entered, you first came upon the living room/dining room. This contained two couches, a fireplace, a small four-seater table and two large bookcases.

There was the bedroom, tucked away in the corner, with an ensuite bathroom and walk-in wardrobe. The bathroom also had a second door which joined to the living room. The walk-in wardrobe didn't count as a room (it should, in Draco's opinion), but was certainly large enough to fit all of Draco's clothes. And most of Harry's.

It occurred to Harry that now that he was seventeen, he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys. Therefore, he could throw away all the second-hand clothes Dudley had 'given' him. But back to the rooms.

The bedroom had, of course, a king-size bed. It also contained a smaller bookcase, two bedside tables (one on each side, der), and a large bay-window with a window seat. The bathroom had a (two-person) shower, a (two-person again) bath, a vanity and a small cupboard for all of their bathroom-bits and -pieces.

The final room was a kitchen, equipped with everything a teenage boy dreamed of. Unfortunately, the authoress has no idea was that entails, so she'll leave it alone for now and get back to the boys' reactions.

"Are we in the right place?" was Harry's response after he had checked everything out.

"I'm speechless," Draco grinned.

"There's a first time for everything," supplied Narcissa.

"Oi!" Draco cried, after a moment's thought. Everyone laughed, and Harry affectionately hugged his boyfriend. They had no idea of the troubles that lay ahead. I love foreshadowing.


End file.
